


Go See A Star War

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't care about anything in this stupid world except Klaine and Star Wars, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, loose interpretation of the prompt, title based off of that one Arrested Development line obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine is dressed like Poe Dameron, that's all you need to know





	Go See A Star War

**Author's Note:**

> _The Last Jedi_ comes out tonight and I con't care about anything else.
> 
> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 14 - Nose

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Blaine pouted, dressed to the nines in an orange jumpsuit with a white vest. Blaine called it an x-wing flight suit. Kurt called it an assault on the eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, slinging his arms around his husband’d neck. “I’m sure, baby. Go have fun.”

Blaine didn’t stop pouting. Kurt leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. Blaine’s face broke into a smile and he leaned up on his toes to kiss Kurt on the nose back.

“Blaine, come on!” Sam rolled Artie in, both of them wearing black. He had a helmet tucked under his arm. “If we don’t go  _ now _ we won’t get the chairs next to the handicap and Artie’ll have to sit alone.”

“Which I wouldn’t necessarily have a problem with,” Artie said with a shrug. “I look so dope the ladies are bound to want to keep me company anyway." 

Artie was wearing a bald cap and makeup that made him look very gaunt.

Kurt looked at him, keeping his arms around Blaine and raising an eyebrow. “So this was the look you were going for, then?”

Artie nodded. “I’m Snoke, yo.”

Kurt’s face didn’t move. “Right.” He looked at Sam. “And… Darth Vader?”

Sam snorted. “Darth Vader isn’t in this new trilogy, Kurt.” He put the helmet on and extended a red lightsaber. It had two smaller red things sticking out of the hilt. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

He still just looked like a ripoff Darth Vader to Kurt. “If you say so.”

“Do you know who I am, Kurt?” Blaine asked, smiling at his husband.

“Of course!” Kurt said, smoothing a hand over the back of Blaine’s head. “You’re Oscar Isaac.”

Blaine snorted, his hand rubbing over Kurt’s side. “His character’s name is actually Poe Dameron.”

“Whatever.”

Blaine laughed again, tapping Kurt’s hip before letting him go.

“Okay, well if you’re sure you don’t want to come with us…”

Kurt rolled his eyes again, patting Blaine on the butt to urge him out. “Go, go, you’re gonna be late.”

Sam took off his helmet, handing it to Artie and grinning. “Bye Kurt!”

“May the force be with you!” Artie called as Sam rolled him out of the hallway.

“And also with you!”

Blaine snorted, leaning in one more time to kiss Kurt on the cheek. “Bye! Love you!”

“Love you, too. Have fun.”

Blaine just grinned, running after his friends.

Kurt could hear them singing the star wars theme loudly as they made their way out of the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168554699865/go-see-a-star-war)


End file.
